Frank's dreadful story
by Poptime
Summary: Frank had been acting very strange lately and gone nuts. It is up to Dracula and his friends to figure out what had gotten into Frank. Do you think it will be too late before Frank wanted to commit suicide?
1. Chapter 1

Frank's dreadful story

It was a bright sunny Monday night . Dracula and his friends finished their tedious work at the hotel. At the Hotel, Dracula, a happy vampire, whistled happily for his another cheerful night. Well, we all know that the sunlight was their old nemesis. "Night Drac!" greeted Wayne, waving and smiling. Dracula greeted back. The wooden door abruptly open widely, Dracula and Wayne recognised a familiar dal figure. It was their Friend, Frank. "Night Frank! Nice to see you around on this wonderful night!" said Wayne. Frank walked away from Dracula and Wayne,shook his head and sighed disappointedly.

Dracula and Wayne looked at Frank"s moves to study Frank's expressions. "I don't understand, Frank will usually greet us and give us a smelly mouse bread (cheese bread,I think?)which we are so engross with." Dracula gave a confused look to Wayne. Dracula knew that Wayne was thinking the same thing. The furry werewolf patted Dracula's shoulder to give him comfort. "Probably, Frank was tired for a work today." said Wayne.

Dracula nodded but he was still unsure if Frank the Frankenstein was tired, Dracula didn't want his friend Frank to suffer from his , since Frank was disappointed tonight, Dracula would agree with Frank. "I guess you're right" said Dracula, smiling at his Frank.

Frank closed the door a bit and hoped that no one followed him. "Nobody is here." Frank muttered to himself. Frank closed the door shut and took his diary out of his small dark black spider-web covered box. "Another bad day, another same day." Frank sighed, his head rested in his folded arms as he leaned on the table. Then Frank started to read his stories in his written diary to see how dreadful and dismal about his past.

-( Frank's diary- day one)-

Dear Frank's diary,

I had another miserable dreary day as I still can't get over my past relationship between my father and I. Living with my Father in a dire conditions is becoming unbearable. Ever since my mother died from her melanoma which was some sort of skin cancer. I had to live with my father, sometimes he drink his beer and come back home. My father is the only family I had and I don't want to leave him. I still dream that

my father and I could always have laughter and joy and the people who take so much care. Well, that's all it ever be.

Frank closed his book, and lied on his bed. Frank had not write his diary ever since he employed to work at the hotel. Frank still felt regretted for leaving his father and had grown.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Dracula tossed and turned, trying to turned in from his weary night shift. Dracula felt that something in his coal black bed, poking him on his back. "Ow!" Dracula yelped in pain quietly. Dracula pulled out the small fork between the two mattresses. "Really?" Dracula stared at the fork blankly and confused. It was probably Griffin the invisible man who placed the fork under his bed to play a dirty joke.

Dracula yawned and stretched his arms. Dracula walked groggily to the hallway, "Hmm. Where is it?" mumbled Dracula, stroking his chin. As he stepped into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Frank...was..standing..like a statue...Before he could ask him, Dracula noticed that Frank was doing something very strange. Frank had both of his hands in the sink washing. " Umm...Frank?"

Frank quickly spun around with his petrified eyes opening wide and gasped, accidentally knocked over a small bowl on the floor. "What are you doing here?" asked Frank with his eyes widen in fear. Frank had been a gentle and easy-going best pal that everyone know. Dracula bent over to pick some broken shards of the small bowl. "Oh. I am sorry Frank, I will just..." Dracula stopped. Dracula saw the bowl filled with blood, it was so dyed dark red instead of clear water. "Frank...? " Dracula asked again, hoping that he did not just see things. Before Dracula could finish, Frank interrupted. "I'm sorry, Drac. I am going to clean it right now." Frank grabbed a mop, quickly cleaning the mess and picking the broken shards.

It was Dracula shaking now. "Did you hurt yourself?" Dracula asked, still hoping that Frank did not kill somebody." Sorry. Clumsy me." Frank laughed nervously with worrywart expression. Dracula looked at him in confusion. "Frank...What.."

"Sorry to disturb you, Drac." Frank replied as he carried theses broken shards into the small waste bin. Dracula walked away slowly and turned back to see if Frank was acting really strange. Dracula was shocked to see that he saw Frank's blood footprints leading to the kitchen. That's not what made Dracula shocked. Dracula noticed the trail leaded from the hotel door as he followed how the trail had begun. "What is going on, Frank?" Dracula muttered.

Indeed, Frank was acting really strange but Dracula don't not know that if Frank had killed someone...No! Frank must have some reason... Since Dracula was so exhausted from his work, he might be exaggerating. "Maybe I could get some rest. I must have been overreacting." Dracula slept soundly and closed his eyes shut, hoping that it was just a dream.

Frank walked quietly and did the same routine to make sure that nobody eyed him. Frank could feel a little burning sensation inside him.

-(Frank's diary- day one continue)-

I wanted to write more what I did this early afternoon about 12.10pm...I killed...my father...HE DESERVED IT! If it wasn't for him,I would been abused by my father, I had too much pain that I had...Black eye, cut lip, bruises, deep cuts...

-(End of Frank's diary- day one)-

Frank noticed that his shirt was covered with dark red blood stains. "Seriously." Frank went to the bathroom and took a shower, washing his clothes in the sink. After drying his clothes, Frank hid it inside one of the drawers of closet. Even though his shirt was still covered with blood stains, he did not care. As long as nobody notice, he can do whatever he want.


End file.
